Obelisk War of Aggression
Cause The cause of the war was g4merr_ attacking dragoncrafter456 on behalf of the Obelisk. Dragoncrafter456 had recently seceded from Obelisism. Stroodles_Man420 soon joined in on the fight with Neil_Smithin joining for a very short period of time. The Creeper Assault The battle started with g4merr_ attacking dragoncrafter456 multiple times, with dragoncrafter having no way to fight back with his current equipment. Stroodles_Man420 soon joined in the fight to kill dragoncrafter a few times. After some stalemate, Stroodles_Man420 and g4merr_ soon realized the abundance of creepers on the server and Neil_Smithin decided to use that to his advantage. He lured a creeper over to the base, but did not actually want to explode the beast. It exploded, blowing up a small part of dragoncrafter's house. During the commotion, Stroodles_Man420 led another creeper over with malicious purposes. The creeper exploded, and a large part of dragoncrafter's wall was exploded. Stroodles_Man420 fixed the wall with dirt before Neil_Smithin fixed it with wood. After killing dragoncrafter some more, Stroodles_Man420 led two creepers over, once again blowing up a wall. This happened once more, when Stroodles_Man420 said he would stop. Counterattack After all of this, dragoncrafter had had enough. He decided to fight back. Going over to the Obelisk undetected, he started to break the wall. Before he could do much damage, though Stroodles_Man420 noticed and killed dragoncrafter by knocking him off through the wall that he made. He died, but Stroodles_Man420 unknowingly brought a creeper into the Obelisk which exploded, killing him and breaking the Obelisk. This was the only attack by dragoncrafter and is considered a small success. Llama Riding Peace After the fighting, a truce was unofficially called between the two sides. This peace was reluctantly brought on by both sides, but Neil_Smithin was very adamant of it. The main cause for the peace were the two llamas that the crusades of the Obelisk had found. They tied it to the bottom of the middle pillar and watched as they bounced. They rode them for a while, and dragoncrafter was even invited over to join in as well. This was the most peace during the entire war, but even during this time, Stroodles_Man420 was breaking the corners of dragoncrafter's house for oak logs to use for the construction of the Obelisk. House Destruction After the peace, the two did not immediately go back to fighting. Stroodles_Man420 continued to break the base for a while until g4merr_ decided to go all out attacking. He rampaged all over dragoncrafter's house, hiding his beds and putting different blocks all over the places. Neither Neil_Smithin nor Stroodles_Man420 were very fond of this, but thye couldn't stop it. The house remained this way until a few more creepers from g4merr_ blew up the house, unofficially ending the war. End The war was only stopped due to the World Reset. It is unknown whether or not the war would have continued if the world hadn't been reset, but due to the proximity of dragoncrafter456's house to the Obelisk, it is very likely. In the end, no one really won, as there was no real goal that had started the war or accomplished. The winners were the Obelisk Crusaders, but two of the three members were pretty tried of the war by the point of the House Destruction phase.